Against All Odds
by Big Mama D
Summary: [completed]Robin and Starfire are in love, a violation of Titan rules. But when Star's brother comes to take her back home, what will Robin do? how will their love survive?
1. The Love

"Ok, that's it, im takin a nap and i don't care what you guys say." Beast Boy told the team before dozing off.  
  
"Well that took care of him. Anyone got any tape so he doesn't snore?" Raven said in her dull voice as usual.  
  
"Star, can i talk to you for a minute?" Robin took Starfire's hand before leading her down the hall into the closet where they normaly made out. Raven and Cyborg knew about it, they always had but they kept it to themselves.  
  
"Aww yeah! i swear Robin takes after me! True Player!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yea, he does, cuz both of you are dorks." Raven said while Cyborg raided the fridge.  
  
"I just bought food yesterday!!!! What happened???" Cyborg would have torn out his hair but he didn't have any.  
  
"Why don't you ask Beast Boy's stomach?" Raven lead him to the answer.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!" Cyborg screamed as Beast Boy was still sleeping.  
  
On the other hand, the noises from down the hall stopped as Robin and Starfire stopped to find out what was going on.  
  
"What happened here?" Star asked.  
  
"Beast Boy ate everything in the fridge!" Cyborg groaned as Robin laughed.  
  
"Well, i can make a very special food from my home planet if you--" Star started to say but Raven cut in.  
  
"How about we walk down to the store to pick up something Starfire?" Raven tried to get her away to talk to her about Robin...it was against the titan rules.  
  
"But i can always use some lint along with someone's feces.." Star said before they left but Raven pushed her out the door as Cyborg leaned over the couch and threw up. 


	2. The Heartbreak

Raven took Star out to a nearby grocery store where they bought plenty of food.  
  
"How do they eat this much?" Raven thought.  
  
"We should buy these for them!" Star showed a bag of soynuts.  
  
"Uhh...no, more like these." Raven showed Star a box of donuts, "High in fat, calories, and sugar. That's their taste."  
  
"Oh, alright then." Star amazingly got the hang of it and finally checked out and brang the groceries home.  
  
Right before Star was about to open the door, Raven pushed her to the side.  
  
"What is this?" Star asked, bewildered.  
  
"I need to talk to you. I couldn't tell you in the store and this is gonna be hard for you Star,...We..know." Raven tried to tell her innocent friend.  
  
"You know what?" Star couldn't tell what Raven was trying to tell her.  
  
"Alright, we know about you and robin. We've always known. But you have to end it Star, you have to, it's against the rules and there's no way..." Raven let it all out as she tried to think of an example of a bad superhero relationship, "uhh...remember batman and catwoman? did not go so well with them, or how bout superman and superwoman? nope,...listen, Star, i'm just trying to protect you." Raven tried to touch her but she pulled away.  
  
"Protect me from what? Finding my one true love?" Starfire started to cry, angered.  
  
"Protect you from getting kicked off the team, and keeping Robin as your friend." Raven sighed, "how often does Robin talk to his ex-girlfriends huh?"  
  
"i don't know" Starfire managed to say.  
  
"Never! He avoides them as much as possible. Remember that one girl in danger where Robin ran back to the Titan headquarters once he saw who it was? Yea, that was his last ex-girlfriend." Raven gave Star a hug, "remember, i'm your best friend, and i'll always be there for you. even when telling Robin."  
  
They picked up the groceries and went inside. Raven managed to act like nothing had happened but Star couldn't hide her feelings.  
  
"You alright Star?" Robin came over to her to hug her but she managed to say, "don't."  
  
Star left to her room crying and locked the door. How would she tell Robin? Ever since they had been together, Robin had been so happy. How could she let him down easy? Star decided what she had to do since she couldn't tell him. She dialed a number, hung up, and dialed another. 


	3. The Leaving

"What was with her?" Robin asked, worried.  
  
Cyborg shrugged as Raven continued putting things in the fridge.  
  
"Raven?" Robin asked her.  
  
Raven stopped for a second, slammed the fridge door and turned toward Robin.  
  
"What did you do to her?!?" Robin practically demanded with hate gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Raven bit her lip, shook her head and sighed, then threw a dirty rag at Robin.  
  
"DAMMIT ROBIN!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO THE POOR GIRL?!?!?" Raven screamed.  
  
"What--What are you talking about?" Robin gulped, knowing they knew his secret.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ROBIN!" Raven nearly cried, "How could you mess with her?"  
  
Cyborg looked at the ground.  
  
"You knew this?" he asked Raven, "Cyborg?" he turned to cyborg.  
  
"Robin, all joking aside, you know the rules buddy, you made them." Cyborg tried to say calmly.  
  
"I see how it is." Robin turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom, slamming the door.  
  
Starfire jumped at the sound, as she had been listening to the conversation with her ear against the door. She went over to her closet and just looked at everything inside...

"Why did you tell him?" Cyborg demanded.  
  
"Cut the bullshit Cyborg! You know the rules, and how Robin gets onto our asses about them. Should we not get onto his ass about them?" Raven asked, "Hmm?"   
  
Raven returned to the fridge where she cooked up some food. Cyborg looked at beast boy, amazed he was still sleeping. Even as the smell of food passed beast boy's nose, he kept on sleeping. Now there was a once in a lifetime.  
  
Starfire opened her locked door hearing only the snoring of Cyborg & Beast Boy along with crickets chirping. It was late at night. Star looked out the window to see a spaceship land. Her brother was right on time. She had called her brother to take her home. Star turned towards Raven's door, looked at the doorknob, and turned it. Raven wasn't asleep.  
  
"So, where are you headed?" Raven looked at the bags Star carried as she got out of bed to talk to Star.  
  
"My brother's picking me up, i'm going to go home, at least for a while until all this blows over." Star answered.  
  
Raven shook her head, agreeing with Star's plans and then gave her a big hug out of nowhere.  
  
"Call me when you get there, alright?" Raven looked at her.  
  
"I will, and, uh, please don't tell Robin about me."   
  
"I won't." Raven promised.  
  
Starfire left down the steps and shut the door as Raven watched the ship fly off."i'll always love you Star..." Robin said to himself right before he went to bed, hearing the door shut. 


	4. The Suffering

"Ding-Dong." The doorbell rang early in the morning as Cyborg started to stretch.  
  
Raven and Robin were still in their rooms as usual. Robin couldn't sleep. As much as he was used to analyzing situations and coming to a conclusion, he never could with star. He just plain loved her.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" came a girl voice from outside the door when no one had answered it yet.  
  
"I'm coming" called Cyborg but Beast Boy ran to the door screaming,"I got it!"  
  
"He--"the girl started to say but was caught in a hug from Beast Boy. He quickly stopped when he noticed what he was doing.  
  
"Hey Terra, what's up?" Beast Boy said scratching his head, smiling.  
  
He looked at what was in her hands. A couple dozen roses and a card.  
  
"Terra? You got these for m--i mean, the Titans? You've decided to join us?" Beast Boy said but had guessed wrong.  
  
"Uhh...no, i got a local job around here, delivering." She tried to smile but dreaded this delivery. She remembered last time with the Teen Titans. How many times had she ran away from them, seriously? But she really liked Beast Boy, as a friend of course.  
  
"I got some flowers for Robin, I can't tell you who they're from though, it was an annonymous call. Anyways, i gotta go." Terra said as she quickly left, not daring to look back until she had gotten a mile away.  
  
Robin looked at the flowers, thinking of Star's face.  
  
"Ooh! Robin's got a secret admirer!" Beast Boy teased, not knowing the situation.  
  
"Uhh...no." Raven said for Robin.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Star, see if she wants anything for breakfast." Cyborg said turning to walk to her room but Raven and Robin cut in.  
  
"She's not here." Raven and Robin said at the same time.  
  
"Where is she?" Beast Boy asked, worried.  
  
"It's none of your buisness, Beast Boy." Raven said, which made him worry more.  
  
Their buzzers beeped as a new crime had taken place.  
  
"Well, time for work." Robin said, "Teen Titans, Go!"  
  
"Awww, i didn't even get breakfast.." Beast Boy whinned as everyone left.

* * *

They got back from fighting, tired and went out to eat at a local restaurant. Of course the bill was high thanks to Cyborg and Beast Boy. At least they got paid.  
  
"Looking at these guys eating always makes me sick." Raven complained.  
  
Robin didn't care to talk but just sat there, sad.  
  
"Robin, you got to eat." Raven said.  
  
"I'll eat your food if you don't want it." Beast Boy smiled.  
  
Raven made an angry face at Beast Boy.  
  
"on the otherhand, im not that hungry," said scared Beast Boy.

* * *

As soon as they got home, the two raided the fridge.  
  
"Didn't you guys just eat?" Raven had a hand on her hip.  
  
"Well, it was a long trip home." They managed to say between bites.  
  
"It was only 5 minutes!" Raven continued.  
  
"Well, it was 5 minutes without food!" Cyborg said as Raven just sighed to turn on the news. She looked at the phone, wondering when Starfire would call. 


	5. The Changing

Starfire sighed remembering her brother picking her up that morning. He had been real nice considering how far their planet was away from earth. She was welcomed home by her parents and learned her sister was in another galaxy, no surprise there.  
  
She now sat on her comfy bed, debating whether to call...or just forget all about them. No, they were her best friends, through everything. But she didn't want to talk to Robin. What would she say to him? I left because i didn't want to be another ex-girlfriend? No. She wouldn't talk to him. But oh, how she missed him, how she loved him. Did he miss her?  
  
That's it, she was going to call, everyone knew right? so what's the point? She dialed the familiar number, trembling.  
  
"Hello?" Raven answered as Star sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness it's you, Raven." Star let everything out and asked Raven to say hi to Beast Boy and Cyborg for her.  
  
"What would you like me to tell Robin?" Raven asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Nothing." Star said, just as Raven had guessed.  
  
"Alright, good to hear from you again. Bye." Raven hung up the phone at the same time Star did.  
  
"Who was that?" Beast Boy sounded uninterested, thinking it was probably a solicitator.  
  
"It was Star." Raven said as Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up, leaving the video games to talk to Raven. Robin just sat on the couch, knowing Star didn't want to talk to her. That's why she left right?  
  
"What'd she say??" Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up and down.  
  
"She said hi...and to lay off the junk food." Raven told them, making something up along the way.  
  
"What! No she wouldn't!" Beast Boy shouted, "Would she?" he asked Cyborg who just shrugged as Raven snickered.  
  
Robin and Star had both mopped around for a couple of weeks, being without each other. Even Raven noticed.

* * *

It was late at night and Raven krept down to the basement after making sure everyone was asleep, Beast Boy definetly was. The only thing that would wake him up was if Terra made a surprise visit this late at night.  
  
Raven passed by the old collectibles from previous battles that Robin had fancied taking care of.  
  
"Come on, where is it?" Raven said looking around.  
  
Raven spotted a sheet of paper surrounded by alarms. She raised her arms and muttered some gibberish making her powers surround the paper and jumbled some letters on the paper.


	6. The Continued Love

Robin got up, walked into the kitchen, and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet along with some cereal and milk from the fridge. Just as Robin was about to shut the fridge door, he saw Raven standing behind it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm making some cereal." Robin mumbled  
  
"No, i meant why are you moping around? Why don't you go get your girl?" Raven smiled, she had seen the true love the two had and couldn't live without each other.  
  
"She doesn't want me." Robin felt even more sad.  
  
"She doesn't want your attitude, she doesn't want to be ignored once the two of you are over, if possible." Raven corrected him.  
  
"That's why she didn't want me?" Robin felt a bit better.  
  
"Duh!" Raven acted as if Robin was stupid, "Now go call her! Don't make her call you!"  
  
Raven handed Robin the phone as Robin dialed the number but was stunned.  
  
"What should i say?" Robin was frozen stiff.  
  
"Tell her you love her dope!" Raven sighed, "Do i have to tell you everything?"  
  
Raven left as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Raven? Is that you?" Starfire had picked up.  
  
"Umm..hi Starfire, it's Robin." Robin gulped.  
  
Starfire couldn't speak. What was he doing on the phone! Raven knew she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Y-yeah? what do you want?" Starfire managed to ask.  
  
"Well,...ah, hell, Starfire, I love you! I've always loved you. Your weird cooking, your silliness, the way you smile at me. Give me a chance to really love you Star." Robin let out his feelings to her as she started to cry, "Now i've told you my feelings Star, what do feel for me? Everything? Nothing? i want to know."  
  
"I...I love you Robin. oh, i love you! I love the way your eyes light up everytime you see me! oh, Robin!" Starfire let out.  
  
Robin and Starfire continued talking about their misserable times without each other those few weeks and when they finally hung up and promised to see each other as soon as she got back, something hit Robin. The rules. Robin looked up to see Raven standing in front of him and was about to scream at her for listening in on the conversation when he saw a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Read the last one..." Raven grinned.  
  
"10. A teen titan is allowed to have a relationship with another titan as long as he is truly in love..." Robin read aloud.  
  
Robin ran around screaming because of his happiness and came back to give Raven a hug!!!  
  
"Ok, i know i've given some hugs lately but what makes you think you can give me one?" Raven pushed Robin away from her.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened to reavel...Starfire. Her brother had just bought a new ship that has an ultraspeed.  
  
Robin and Starfire ran to each other hugging and giving each other a big kiss where all they could see was each other.  
  
Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood in back looking at the two.   
  
"Awwww..." Raven said as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her, "i mean, ewwww...robin and starfire? no way that would last."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed happy by her answer but it made Raven think...would she ever find someone?  
  
THE END.

* * *

hope you liked the story. they got back together but the question is for how long? and...will Raven ever fall in love? nawwww...maybe? no, it'd be weird for her character but hey, i changed her a little in the story. i dont know, it'd be kinda hard, but should i?


End file.
